Rescue Me
by Eirien-herves vuin
Summary: Nick Stokes goes hiking in the Rockies on a journey for the soul. Little does he know that he will find what his soul has always longed for. Nick/OC
1. Chapter 1

Rescue Me

Chapter one

God, it felt good to Nick Stokes to be out on his own, away from the stress of the lab for a whole month. It was Catherine and the team, including Gil; as a parting gift before he left, that all pulled together their resources and bought him this trip to the Rockies to hike the rugged trails. Four whole weeks of fresh air and sunshine, barbarically beautiful cliff edges to climb and the physical exercise needed to banish all thoughts of his partners death a few weeks ago to a place in his heart that won't so easily rip open and seep anew each time Warrick's name is casually mentioned.

Nick rolled into a spot at one of the many scenic drop off points that encompasses the whole Rocky Mountain National Park. He loved to breathe in the fresh mountain air. As he looked around he was surprised to see only one other car in the lot. It was the off season as it was mid-December, and cold enough to 'freeze a sneeze' as his grandma use to say. There was something off about the car… He walked quickly over to it to check. The engine was off, the car hood freezing cold to the touch…yet there was steam on the windows.

Cautiously he tapped on the window. "Hello? Is someone in there? My name is Nick Stokes, I'm with the LVPD crime lab. Hello?"

He thought he heard a moan. "Can you open the car door, please? I just want to see that you are alright."

He heard the unmistakable sounds of someone scrambling with the door handle. A moment later it popped open and Nick got a good look at what would turn out to be both the best and the worst thing that happened to him.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

She looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties, Caucasian female, approx. 5'4" without heels, and probably would barely touch 99lbs soaking wet were it not for her hugely pregnant belly thrusting forward to demand attention at that very moment.

"Ma'am?" he repeated softy, so as to not spook her. "My name is Nick Stokes. I am an officer with the LVPD. Do you need some assistance?" His voice was calm and reassuring. She seemed to be in a state of near panic and close to hyperventilation.

"I'm…my name is…Em…Emily…Trenton…" this was said through gasps and moans as she clutched at her belly. _Oh, boy. Are you serious?_ Nick thought, as he pulled out his cell phone and asked her "How far apart are your contractions, honey?"

"I…I don't know…oh god!" she wailed the last phrase as a gush of fluid puddle the floor of her car. Nick quickly dialed the parks emergency hotline and gave the rangers the pertinent information.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you over to my SUV where you can lie down and be more comfortable." He chuckled at the shocked look on her face. "You can trust me darlin', I am one of the good guys. My mama raised me right, and my boss would have me locked up with a horny cellmate if I so much as looked at a woman with disrespect." She stared at him for a long moment before a particularly strong contraction made up her mind for her. He helped her swing her legs around and with the utmost care, swung her up in his arms. _Lord, there would be hardly anything to her if it weren't for the baby, _he thought to himself. After depositing her onto the folded down back seats of the SUV and folding some of his sweatshirts to use as a pillow, he called the ranger station to check on the status of a rescue unit.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Emily heard the man's voice rise in anger and felt a frisson of fear make its way down her spine. Before it could grow into a full grown panic attack a strong tightening heralded another contraction in her womb, and she let out a groan of agony. This ceaseless ebb and flow of pain took her mind off of the fear of meeting this new man, and the possibilities of what he could do to her…hadn't she found out what men were like, what they are capable of, early on in her life? She had to stay focused, had to stay strong for her child, she had run for so long and was so tired.

If _he_ found her…**NO**, no she would not dwell on those thoughts. If she were found this time, there would be no other time, she would be punished…and this time, she would not survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nick slammed his cell phone shut. _For the love of god, stupid back-packers would have to get themselves lost…_a low groan snapped him out of his reverie. He poked his head in to check on his charge. "Emily, honey, how are you doing? EMS is backlogged right now, some lost back-packers were found at the bottom of a gorge and are being rushed to the nearest hospital. They'll be back for us, or send someone else asap, ok?" He watched closely as her eyes widened at his explanation of events before closing in a grimace of pain.

"Are they coming quicker?" He cursed softly as she shook her head in the affirmative. "Ok, sweetheart, it looks like you and me are tag team for this one. That baby of yours sure wants to see his mommy." He pulled himself up into the SUV and began to arrange Emily to make her as comfortable as possible. At her squeak of surprised protest he stopped pulling at her wet jeans.

"Sweetie, this baby is not gonna wait for the ambulance. I'm afraid this is it. You have to trust me to help you get through this, I need to get your jeans off, then I will cover you up; I promise." She stared at him with those scared doe eyes of hers for the longest time before relaxing her legs and allowing her jeans to be removed. _Thank you God, _thought Nick, as he pulled out a blanket that he kept in the back for emergencies. He covered her up and they prepared themselves for the birth of her child.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Emily started when Nick popped his head in the vehicle after snapping the phone closed in a temper. She expected a harsh tone to his voice and was more unnerved when he spoke gently. Gentleness was not something she was accustomed to…from men or women. She felt anxiety rising anew when he mentioned the ambulance and hospital, oh god, she can't go to the hospital! _He'll_ find her. She couldn't afford it anyway, she had no money left. Another contraction hit as the man, (Nick was his name?), asked her a question. Then he slid in beside her and began to undress her. Oh…my…god! Did he mean to rape…? Another pain hit and she squeaked a protest instead of yelled and screamed. After it had rolled by his explanation penetrated her fevered brain and she finally understood that he meant only to help. She finally relaxed and let her body do what it was meant to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The hours seemed to crawl by, awash as they were with the pain that ebbed and flowed relentlessly. All her concentration was focused on the center of her body, that large, exposed bump that cradled the child she had run for, fought for all these months… Another tightening of her muscles, oh god it was happening again. She cried out, her voice hoarse from screaming, tears running heedlessly down her face as she squeezed Nick's hand until it was bloodless. He winced, feeling unwilling sympathy for her pain as she clutched her womb with her free hand, body arching in agony as the contraction ripped its way through. As soon as it eased he wiped the sweat and tears from her face and checked her progress. She whimpered and moaned.

"I…I…can't…anymore…please…no…more…" her voice broke his heart.

"Sweetheart, look at me." He waited until her exhausted eyes met his. "You are so close, and I am not going anywhere. Do you trust me?" She blinked, dazed, then nodded. Surprise filled her. She didn't know him, she had no basis to trust men, but, somehow, she instinctively felt she could trust him. "Then let's get that baby born. Next time a contraction comes I want you to push, ok?"

She nodded assent, glad to finally be taking an active role. The next time came soon, and she was pushing with all her might, Nick's encouragement ringing in her ears. A heaviness in her pelvic region heralded the descent of her infant into the birth canal. Nick watched in awe as a small head crowned and he helped pull gently as Emily pushed her daughter into the world. The little girl was quiet for only a second before announcing her immediate disgust at being thrust so overbearingly into a cold and bright world. Nick had tears in his eyes as he fell headlong in love with the tiny child. He cleaned and wrapped her before laying her on mommy's chest. Then he got busy checking Emily to see that everything was alright. Emily looked dreamily down at her daughter. She was beautiful. _Not like me._ A name, what would be a good name for her? To tired to think…so tired…need to sleep now…her arms began to lose strength as vaguely she heard Nick cursing as he grabbed the baby and slammed the car door. Soon the vehicle was careening down the road, panic was trying to rise within her, but the sluggishness wouldn't let it.

Then she heard his voice again…"This is LVPD officer Nick Stokes, I have a young woman who just gave birth, I assisted. She is hemorrhaging, I am en route to the closest ER with both her and the infant girl." The darkness crept in, hesitated, then settled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The faint light that shone through Emily's eyelids, and the ambient sounds of the night shift on the maternity floor of Mountain View Memorial Hospital, pushed past her unconsciousness bidding her to awaken. With a small moan, she turned her head restlessly on the pillow. Nick was there in a heartbeat.

"Emily, Darlin'. Can you wake up? Sweetie, open up those pretty eyes of yours." She could here that voice, those honeyed tones, that sweet, deep whiskey huskiness all through her bones. That voice calmed and soothed her. She turned her head and tried to open heavy eyes. Nick whispered encouragements to her as he saw her efforts. He heard her physician out in the hallway and said,

"Honey, I'm gonna go talk with your doctor."

He walked quickly into the hall and flagged down the doctor to ask what the prognosis for Emily and baby was. What he didn't count on was being slammed against the wall in a fit of rage.

"You want to know what her _prognosis _is you **son of a bitch**! I _saw_ what you did to her!! Those scars…my **god **man, I ought to **fuckin**' kill you myself!"

"Whoa…whoa! What the hell?! Hey man, all I did was deliver a baby! What are you talkin' about scars? I didn't touch her!" Nick was furious. She'd been_ abused_? And they thought he did it?

The doctor got right back up in his face. "All I know is she's been worked over more times than I can count, and **you **are the last person with her. Now, both of you are strangers in these parts and for all we know you could be lying to save your ass. Now you'd best be on your way before I find an excuse to call the sheriff and have him haul your butt off to jail."

Nick was flabbergasted. He wasn't used to anyone questioning his integrity. He turned and made his way angrily out of the hospital corridor. On his way, he happened to glance up as he passed Emily's doorway. He saw her face as she watched him leave, silent tears tracking down her white cheeks. _Ah damn_ he thought ruefully. He never could resist a pretty lady, and this one seemed…special. Besides, he thought with a grin, he'd get a two-for-one on this one, remembering the small little face with the too big eyes. Yep, they're both keepers, he'd take bets on it. With this on his mind he drew out his cell phone and made a call.

"Griss…I need some help

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscis**

_Many thanks to those that have left feedback. As you well know, that is a writers biggest joy. Be it positive, or constructive and instructive, please let me know what you think. I know it's short, but time constraints are there. There will be more up soon._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What the_** Hell**_ do ya mean you can't find her?!"

Nick didn't care that his voice echoed down the quiet corridors of the hospital. Catherine tried to calm him by laying a comforting hand on his arm.

He had ended a much needed conversation with Gil and Sara, neither of whom berated him for essentially calling in the middle of the night their time, (by now the expedition they had joined was stationed in Australia), and gotten a hold of Catherine. When he had explained the situation, she immediately requested some overdue vacation time and spent a solid half hour wheedling Detective James Brass to join her. _Damned if I won't get that_ _man in my bed at last!_ Two hours later Nick was picking them up at the airport and they headed to the hospital to talk to Emily, only to find out that she had taken the baby and run.

"I brought the baby in for her to feed," the nurse said shakily, looking askance at the large, angry Texan. "She asked for some juice, and when I came back they were both gone."

"Did you bother to look for her? She practically _bled _to death, lady! I doubt she can take care of herself and her baby!" He was going to throttle someone. Was he surrounded by incompetence? How can you lose someone in a _hospital_ for god's sake?

"I can call security sir." She said timidly. "Yeah, you do that." Sarcasm was thick in his voice. She fled noiselessly down the hall.

Catherine's voice was incredulous. "Nick, what is going on? I have never seen you act that way."

Jim gave her a sideways glance that shut her up. "Come on boy, take it from the top. If we want to find the young lady we need to know everything you do. You're trained to notice details, doctors and nurses aren't so don't be so hard on 'em. Let's look in her room and you fill us in."

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Emily waited until the nurse left to fetch her juice before wrapping her precious daughter in the hospital blanket and donning her clothes. Her jeans were still damp with amniotic fluid and her shirt stained with blood, but beggars can't be choosers. The areas on her arms ached where she pulled out her IV's and she was so desperately tired. There was no way she could stay. She had no money, no way of paying…and soon…oh, god…soon, _he_ would find her if she stayed. She thought about leaving the child, she would be well cared for, better than she could ever do, but found that she couldn't; at least not yet. She left her room at a fast clip and rode the elevator down to the next floor where she entered a room with a single occupant who was fast asleep. She pulled clothes from the closet and tiptoed into the bathroom exchanging hers for the new. Upon leaving she placed her old clothes into the closet and said a silent apology to the sleeping woman. She gathered up her still sleeping babe and exited the hospital with none the wiser.

She walked a long time, the baby becoming increasingly heavy and her strength diminishing rapidly. Getting back to her car was top priority, but which way was it? The sky grew ever darker as dusk then twilight approached, with it the wind chill dropped to below freezing. Knowing it was imperative to get her baby out of the cold, she began to look for shelter for the night. All around her were abandoned warehouses and storefronts. She was alone and scared, wasn't there a church or other sanctuary?

"Hey there luscious, whadda doin out heah all alone?" the voice came from behind her. She turned around to see a large dark figure looming over her. _Oh, god…no. _

" Please…I just…want to be left alone…" she stammered, backing away. _Why do I get myself into these things…why?_

"Oh, now baby. No need to get riled up. We just wanna get ta know ya betta is all." _We?!? Oh my god, ohmygod, ohmygod…_more figures stepped out of the shadows. How many were there? She retreated until her back hit the cement wall of a burnt out factory building. They steadily advanced, more shadows bouncing crazily off one another until she envisioned a host of demons from the depths of hell ready to swallow her whole.

She pivoted on her heel and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nick and Catherine found nothing in the hospital room that indicated where Emily could've gone. Jim questioned him thoroughly about the time the two were together, what she'd said, how she'd responded to questions, anything that might pinpoint her intended destination. Nick realized how little he really knew about this woman, other than that she was literally terrified for both her life and that of her new-born daughter. From what the doctor told Brass and himself, she had good reason to be. With substantial back-up to verify both his identity and integrity, the good physician was most apologetic to the stalwart CSI.

"I behaved most unprofessionally, I will admit. After I saw the injuries on that young lady…I could only think that if it were my daughter, I'd…forgive me, please, for acting without thinking."

Nick assured him that he was not to blame for attempting to protect an innocent woman and child from a suspected abuser. The physician went on to chronicle what had to have been years of mistreatment. There were layers of scars, thick ones that had grown over and over as new ones were laid on top, bones that had been broken and re-broken, muscles with bruises in between the layers; and most telling of all, the desperate, and hopeless fear in her eyes. Nick felt rage bubble up within him at each revelation. _Christ, no wonder she's running for her life! Where are you Emmie? Let me help you, baby please?_

Jim contacted the local PD and asked for an all-points bolo to be put out on a missing woman and baby. He asked for discretion and the utmost courtesy to be shown to the fugitives. "This ain't a criminal, Gus. She's just a scared girl who needs our help." He gave Nick a thumbs up signal. "Yeah, she left about an hour ago from Mountain View Memorial. We believe she may be trying to get back to her vehicle, but she probably has no idea how to get there…she was unconscious when she was brought in. Uh huh...ok…a three mile radius sounds about right…thanks, Gus I'll owe you one."

He hung up and relayed the news to Catherine and Nick. "Local badges are gonna scout the area in a three mile radius around the hospital. We'll do the same. I doubt if she got any further than that distance on foot in the condition she's in. If anyone picks her up, they'll radio in and someone will contact us."

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The figures pursued her down the street. She ran as fast as she could with her infant crying in her arms, and her breath screaming in her lungs. A furtive glance behind her showed that the largest form was gaining on her rapidly, white teeth gleaming in the moonlight and eyes shining with the thrill of the hunt. In a desperate she swung left and raced down a dark alley that smelled of decay and urine. With a cry of despair she thudded to a halt as she came up to a brick wall…_no, please God, no! _Dead end. Hopelessly she swung around to face her pursuers. Realizing their prey was in their clutches, they slowed to a predatory gait.

"Come on sweetness, we just want to party." Swaggering, they continued steadily approaching as she backed away until brought up short by the unforgiving hardness of the block.

"Please…no, don't do this…please…" she pleaded, hating herself for begging.

The largest male reached her and crowded her into the wall. His hand grasped a hunk of her hair and yanked, forcing her head back to look into his hot gaze. "Truss me sweetness. You'll like ole Bobby Ray, I'll make you feel goooodd." His touch was bruising and humiliating.

Suddenly there was a bright light that lit up the dark like mid-day. Like most vermin Bobby Ray and his ilk deplored the light and they threw up their hands and howled their indignities in the unique and local colloquialisms. Fear of consequence should they be caught had them scurrying back to their particular hole in the ground. Shielding her eyes from the brightness, Emily missed the scattering of the parasites and was still awaiting the horror of what would come, when she felt an unexpectedly gentle touch on her hand,

"It's alright now, they've gone. You need to follow me; we have to get you outta here."

She looked up and found her gaze upon a very tall, very handsome black man. He smiled a lovely smile and held out his hand.

"Hello, Emily. I'm Warrick, a good friend of Nick's. You can trust me…I promise. He's looking for you. You'll be safe with him, he's a good man," here his eyes twinkled kindly down at her, "and I must say, his taste in women has gotten _much _better! I am impressed. Please, Emily…come with me. Nick is looking for you."

She drew a deep breath, do she dare? _My god, what is happening to me? What is going on? _His eyes remained fixed on hers, and in them she saw peace and an inner strength. She placed her hands in his and followed him out of hell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After what seemed like hours of fruitless searching, Nick and his colleagues finally entered the rundown neighborhood which housed the abandoned factories and stores. By this time he was close to giving up hope of ever finding her…alive. The night had grown steadily colder, the wind driving through clothing as easily as a knife through butter. If she were still out walking neither she nor her child would last long under these conditions. The updated forecast called for snowfall anywhere from 3-5 ft. by the early morning hours with possible white out conditions. _Come on baby, help me out here. Where are you?_

He was scanning the side of the road with fierce concentration when he spotted a stumbling figure out of the corner of his eye.

"Jim…stop the car. _**Stop the car. Stop the car! STOP THE GOD DAMNED CAR!!!!!!!!!! Here!!! Here!!!!!"**_

Responding more to the urgent panic in his voice than to the words, James Brass slowed the department issued vehicle immediately and slanted it into the curb. Before the car was at a complete standstill, Nick was throwing himself out the backseat and racing down the sidewalk.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Emily was so weary that she was literally falling over her own two feet as she tried to keep up with Warrick's much larger strides. He looked back repeatedly to make sure she was still behind him, but he didn't slow his pace. If he noticed her steps falter, he would reach out a steadying hand to guide her to safety. It seemed as though they'd hiked for miles when, suddenly, he turned to her and said it was time for him to go. She panicked.

"What? Wait…go where? You're not just going to leave us out here in the middle of nowhere, are you? What was that about _trust?"_ She couldn't help it, her voice rose in alarm. "Please mister…I'll…oh, god…I'll do _anything _you want. Just please don't leave us here. My baby will die…"

His eyes were kind, tender, and filled with quiet understanding. "Hey, girl. Simmer down now. There are some people coming up that street right there…" here he pointed to a cross street dead ahead of them. "They'll look after you, I promise, and you **can** _trust_ them. Go on honey. Hurry, before they pass by!" His tone was so urgent that she found herself running down the sidewalk, staggering, hesitant…until she heard a gloriously familiar voice call out her name.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

"Emily! Sweetheart…my god!" strong arms enfolded her and the squirming infant. "Where the _**hell **_have you been, woman? I've been worried sick…come on, let's get you two out of the cold and back to the hospital." Nick guided her in the direction of the car.

"No!" was her voice really that weak? "Please…I…can't afford…he'll find me...he doesn't even know about..." she looked up helplessly into very concerned brown eyes. The incredible stress of the day, finally catching up to her silenced any other protest and her legs gave out. Nick swore as he caught her weight when she collapsed against him and he soothed her as best he could. He got them both settled into the warmth of the rear seat and buckled in. Introductions were made and the baby was checked over to make certain she suffered no visible ill effects from the ordeal. As they rode in silence back to the infirmary Nick glanced over and noticed silent tears streaking down Emily's face. Heart breaking for her, he pulled her as close as possible and kissed the top of her head. _Mmmm...her hair smells so good…_geez Nick, where had that thought come from? He mentally kicked himself.

"Shhh…it's ok honey. I know you're scared of someone, and I hope that soon you'll trust us enough to tell us about him. We can and _**will **_protect you if you are innocent of any wrongdoing. You just need to learn to trust again." he whispered tenderly.


	8. Chapter 8

***Warning: Chapter contains mention of spousal abuse. If this is upsetting please skip this chapter.**

Rescue Me

Chapter eight

Emily was quickly settled into another room and her stitches checked. Her daughter was swiftly conveyed to NICU and checked thoroughly to ensure her continued health. Nick remained at her side all through the night, comforting her and offering a calm and reassuring presence that allowed her to sleep relatively peacefully. Only once did her checkered past creep in to disturb her…

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Flashback-16 yrs. ago**

_The first time she'd met him she'd been fourteen years old. She was walking to school in her second-hand clothes and tattered shoes…walking because, at seven thirty in the morning her mother was already too drunk to drive their ten year old station Taurus. _Oh, well. At least it isn't raining…_thunder boomed, and fat drops began to fall…_yet. _She hunched up her shoulders and tried to make herself as small a target as possible as the shower showed signs of becoming a downpour. _

_He was a newly recruited officer of the law. Out on patrol he saw her, a pretty young thing, walking in the rain on her way to school. Hey, it's always useful to endear yourself to a little lady…he pulled over and put on his best, most endearing smile and asked if he could give her a ride._

_She looked over at the handsome officer in shock. After asking him if she'd done anything wrong…he'd laughed gently and said no…she gratefully accepted his offer._

_One offer led to several, and then when she turned seventeen he asked her out on an official date. She was ecstatic! He was all that was chivalrous treating her with the utmost courtesy and respect. _

_He asked for her hand in marriage on her eighteenth birthday. He'd taken her to the diner for supper, and bought her a piece of cake. When it was brought to her it had a candle…and a ring with a small diamond in it. She floated home. When she told her mother, a sound thrashing was all she got, but that was nothing new. Whore and bitch were the nicknames she'd grown up with all her life. _

_The wedding was small and intimate, just a few of his friends and the justice of the peace. Her mother refused to come. After, they all went to the bowling alley and bowled a number of games…and he'd gotten drunk. That night he'd not been gentle, and she'd been a virgin. When it was over, she'd curled defensively on the couch and cried while he lay passed out on the rumpled, bloody sheets._

_He was contrite the next day, apologetic and gently teasing. She'd responded to his overture, wanting desperately to have a loving relationship with someone, not realizing that the rest of her marriage was destined to be a living hell._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Skip ahead 15 yrs.**

_She stared down at the little stick in her hand. Twin blue lines seemed to mock her as her legs gave out and she sat heavily on the side of the marble jet tub._

"Oh my god…no, please…"_ her whispered plea fell on deaf ears. For all of her careful planning, all of the monthly secret visits to the Family Planning Clinic for free contraceptives she had to hide so carefully from him, one course of antibiotics ruined all of it._

_She was pregnant._

_Her breathing accelerated as she fought a battle with panic. What to do? He wanted a child so badly, but she refused to bring one into this household…her mind wandered back over the years of abuse she'd endured. Everything made him angry. He never yelled, screamed, broke possessions, oh no…he just got very quiet and then…all hell would break loose. She'd suffered broken bones, bruises, concussions, damaged organs, and a crushed soul. How can she bear the thought of watching a helpless babe be put through that? _

_She'd tried to run before. The first time had been about the second year of their marriage. She'd still been weak from the beating she'd received because supper had been five minutes late to the table. After he'd had sex with her that night and fell asleep, she'd snuck out with a backpack of clothes and her grandmama's old bible. She'd gotten as far as Kentucky before he'd called in a few favors and caught up with her slick as a whistle._

_After he got through with her she couldn't walk for a week._

_The second time, she'd gotten as far as Indiana, where she stopped to stay and save up some more money. Somehow, she'd gotten on the wrong side of the sheriff in that little town and he'd made the contact that brought her husband to pick her up._

_That little fit of rebellion earned her second degree burns to the bottoms of her feet as a tangible reminder of what he could do if she ran away again._

_She shuddered now with the memories and looked again at the little rod in her hands. She had to leave…it wasn't just her anymore. No matter what happened, she had to save her baby._

_That night, she slipped some of her anti-anxiety pills into his after dinner coffee. As he watched the big game on his new plasma television, she saw him slowly nodding off…pleasantly relaxed. She grabbed the backpack she'd packed earlier in the day and stuffed the emergency credit card she'd taken out secretly in her name only, and the thick wad of hundred dollar bills in his wallet…and left, feeling like a thief in the night._

Csicsicsicsiciscsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

She woke with a start to see pale light and white in the window. The wind howled like a demented banshee and shook the window glass as if trying to get in. Nick was sleeping on a cot beside her bed, hair rumpled and looking…peaceful with features relaxed. She took a moment to study him, wondering just what it was about this man that inspired such implicit trust from her. She'd learned from a young age that trust was a dangerous thing to give arbitrarily, and yet…she wanted to do just that with Nick.

He was a handsome man, his hair dark and cut short. She liked it, no muss, no fuss. _He'd _been vain, spending an inordinate amount of time fussing and primping. He'd fall into a snit if someone didn't compliment him often enough.

Nick was gentle too. She thought maybe he'd be gentle all the time, not just at the beginning of a new relationship. She tried to imagined being in bed with him, his hands gentle and caressing…not squeezing and brutal. His touch inviting pleasure and passion, not fear and loathing. His mouth…his mouth inciting sizzling desire, not pleas of mercy.

She didn't realize she was staring with intense concentration, her gaze interested and…_dare he hope_…just a touch carnal? Nick cracked his eyes a little wider, trying like hell to stay still and not spook her, but aching to gather her to him and kiss the daylights out of her…hell…he just wanted to stamp his name on her forehead and tell everyone else to fuck off.

When the stress of her scrutiny became unbearable, he yawned and stretched to give her fair warning, and opened his eyes. To his immense surprise, she was still on her side staring straight at him.

"Hey, darlin', how'd ya sleep?" he swung his large frame around and sat on the cot, not wanting to get too close too soon.

"Ok. Nick?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" his eyes were gentle and kind as he reached out and cupped her small hand in his warm one.

"Why are you doing this for me?" her voice wavered a bit, eyes tearing up and the look in them just about broke his heart.

"Didn't you ever have anyone do you a kindness…just because?" He uttered a curse beneath his breath at the look on her face. "I swear to you, if you'll let me I will make it my life's mission to shower you with kindness and love for the rest of your life. My god girl…what have you been through? Will you trust me enough to tell me now, please, baby. Let me know what we're up against."

She looked deeply into those amazing amber colored eyes and began to believe. She slowly nodded agreement, and in a move that humbled him, she moved over on the bed and gestured for him to join her. He sat with his arms around her and, with her head cradled on his chest…she began to talk.

"I first met Roy Langston when I was fourteen years old…"

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicisicsicis

_***I hope this chapter satisfies. She's getting closer to trusting and he's opening his heart...but there is one catch...Roy is still out there........................**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Rescue Me**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

Emily's story was in turns horrifying, heartbreaking and perversely fascinating. It took a long time to tell as Nick insisted on interrupting every five seconds to curse and threaten Roy with everything from emasculation to a slow and painful evisceration…preferably with rusty tools.

He could scarcely believe the terror she'd endured for all these years hadn't scarred her more than she was. It spoke volumes about her character that she could bear all this and still live with hope for the future. He tightened his arms around her as she continued her tale.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

She'd fallen asleep in his arms, head nestled trustingly on his chest and arm flung across his trunk. There was something she'd said that struck him so deeply…his chest tight with unshed emotion.

"I can't cry anymore. I haven't truly cried in years, Nick. I don't think I have any tears left."

God, this precious girl, if that son-of-a-bitch even so much as _breathes _on her…let's just put it this way, he knew how to commit the perfect murder…and he had the friends who would help him bury the evidence.

He hadn't realized he'd dozed off until her restless movements and whimpers awakened him. Outside, the snowstorm hadn't yet abated so, although it was still early afternoon, a hushed twilight had settled over the space.

She moaned in her sleep and buried her face deeper into his shoulder, clutching his shirt as if to prevent him from getting away. _As if I could leave you now, baby. _He pulled her closer into his comforting embrace and planted gentle kisses on her head, murmuring soft soothing words to ease her fears. At length, she quieted, her subconscious mind picking up on the timbre of his voice and the loving words, and she fell into a deep and refreshing slumber.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsic

When she woke again, it was to the sound of Nick's voice speaking quietly to someone in the room.

"Hey, princess. Hold on, love…hold on. I know you're impatient, but we have to deal with first things first. Messy diapers, then a bottle…ok?" Small irritated grunts were all the answers he got to his one-sided conversation.

She slowly…_god, I can't believe how tired I am…_and with effort, opened her eyes to see the big, tough cop changing her small fragile daughter with such gentleness…the ache in her chest was like a knife wound. _Why couldn't _this_ man have been her father? _She could picture it, the two of them excited over the impending birth; planning the nursery, Lamaze classes, taking the baby home and being a family.

_Stop it!! For god's sake stop it!! This man is _not_ yours, nor will he ever be yours! He's not interested in you, not in _that_ way, and if he were…_you don't deserve him.

She was furious with herself for forming such a strong attachment to this quiet, yet powerful man. She needed to get away from him at the earliest opportunity before she made a complete fool out of herself. As she quietly watched; Nick, unaware of her scrutiny, cuddled her little girl close to his chest and fed her the formula filled bottle.

Microscopic movement from the bed caught his eye and he abruptly turned, catching Emily's eye and gave her a huge grin.

"It's about time you joined us mama. There's someone here to see ya. Want to feed her?" She nodded eagerly; her face, he noted…as his heart made one last flutter before surrendering to love.. lit up with tender adoration as she took the infant from his arms. _Sweetheart, you two are mine…and rest assured, I will take better care of you than that bastard Roy did…now, to convince you of this, and get the s.o.b. out of your life for good._

"Emmy, honey…" he waited until she looked up. "I'd like you to talk to my friends from Vegas about Roy." He watched the tension seep back into her body. "You trusted me." He said quietly. "I trust them…with my life. They will_ not _betray you. Jim knows some people in politically powerful positions, so does Cath. If anyone can help us even the odds, it's them. Please, Em."

She stared into his eyes for the longest time, mulling it over in her head. Dare she trust again? Dare she put her faith in people who were perfect strangers? Did she have any other choice now? Slowly she nodded.

He could see how much this cost her and a fierce pride for her courage welled up within him. He gently took the sleeping baby from her and placed it in the bassinet. Then he took Emily in his arms and held her…rocking gently and stroking her back with long smooth caressing hands, until she'd relaxed enough to lay her down. Within moments she was once again fast asleep.

* * *

Later that evening, Jim and Catherine came by and Nick sat them down, ready to have the whole story out in the open. Emily was both mentally and emotionally exhausted from the events of the past forty-eight hours so she gladly let Nick take the lead and was content to just answer any questions the two seasoned detectives had. When her abuse was once again brought to light she turned her head away, shame rippling through her…_god, I'm such a wuss…what they must think of me…_tears, hot and unbidden, threatened to fall. Catherine noticed her reaction and stood, gently brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Hey…it's not your fault. You did nothing to deserve what that bastard put you through." Her tone was soft and her eyes kind. Stunned, Emily asked how Catherine had known what she was thinking.

"I had a similar situation with my ex-husband. We'd fight, he'd hit me, he'd sober up and apologize, we'd have sex and make up. It was a vicious cycle until I had the guts to end it."

Jim overheard this last bit of their conversation and broke in. "My god…Cath. I never knew that Eddie…" his face was shocked, concerned. She gave him a melancholy smile.

"You had your own set of problems with a wife and young daughter. I didn't want to be another burden."

"Burden…burden!! Since when has the woman I love been a burden!" too late, he realized what he had revealed. Her eyes flew wide in surprised shock.

"James Michael Brass! Did you just say you loved me?!" her voice cracked from the strain of holding in her emotions.

His tone turned belligerent. "So what if I did?"

"Ooooo…you are the most infuriating, stubborn, jackass of a man! I love you too, damn it!" She launched herself at him and kissed him senseless.

The clearing of a throat broke through their sensual spell and they looked up dazedly to see Nick's amused expression. "Uh…I hate to interrupt what could turn out to be an interesting situation, but before ya'all get to far gone let's try and focus on Emily's problem, shall we?"

Jim had the grace to blush, but Catherine looked decidedly unrepentant as she boldly patted his butt and murmured "later, tiger…" in his ear. His laughing sputter was heard clear across the room and Nick saw Emily smile wistfully as she watched their interaction.

"You okay?" he questioned with concern, wanting to ease the sorrow from her eyes. _Not yet, move slowly…you don't want to spook her. Ahh honey, I wish I could just tell you I love you and want to spend my life making those dimples in your cheeks come out when you smile…trust me darlin'…just believe in me…_

Her gaze lifted to his and she made an effort to smile convincingly. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired. They look so happy…sometimes I wish…" her voice trailed off.

"What sweetheart?" She looked up at him. "You wish what?" Suddenly an urgent need to hear her answer swept over him.

"I wish…nothing. It's nothing Nick. Just daydreaming and foolishness I guess. Silly really, at my age." Her tone held the pain of a lifetime of disappointments.

He took hold of her delicate chin and turned her face until she was staring into his fathomless brown eyes. "Nothing about you is silly, love. When you're ready, talk to me…please. Don't shut me out. You know I'll never hurt you, not like he did." She stared at him for a long moment, then slowly nodded her head.

* * *

Jim made phone calls to various contacts and received startling information. In between mind-blowing bouts of love-making with Catherine, he set his plan in motion and soon got the green light to inform the soon to be ex of one Supreme Court Judge Roy Langston.

Arriving at the hospital with a big bouquet of flowers, he and Catherine immediately went to the Maternity ward and Emily's room. What they found there was utter chaos. Nick was hurriedly packing what he could in a recently purchased diaper bag while Emily held the fussing infant in her arms. Shell shocked, she stared ahead into space and said nothing when Catherine knelt beside her and gently eased the wailing baby from her tight clasp.

"Nick…what the hell?" Jim's bellow cut through the younger officers panic and he turned to greet them with relief.

"Thank God. Someone tried to take the baby tonight. They didn't catch her, but they got a pretty good image on security tapes. She's the undersecretary to Judge Langston. He knows they're here. We have to go _**now.**_ If I'm going to fight this bastard, I'm going to damn well do it on my own turf, where I know the people and the territory."

Jim couldn't argue with that philosophy so he helped them pack and raced down to get the vehicles ready. Nick bundled the now sleeping infant up and buckled her into the car seat. Kneeling in front of Emily he called her name until she looked at him.

"I know you're scared, hell honey, so am I…but we are gonna fight. He won't take either of you away from me, I won't let him. I'm taking you to Vegas, ok? I live there and have friends there who will help us. We will keep you safe, I promise. Will you trust me?"

She knew what he was asking. He was asking her if she would trust him enough not to run. She stared into those whiskey colored eyes, those windows into his pure soul…and nodded, lying to him for the first time. For if it would save his life, she would leave him in a heartbeat, consequences be damned.


	10. Chapter 10

***Please forgive the length of time between updates...work, family and other obligations have gotten in the way! I hope that the double chapters will soothe any hard feelings and that you haven't given up on the story!!!! Please read and respond so I know your still out there...anyone...anyone...?**

_**Rescue Me**_

_**Chapter 10**_

The trip to Sin City was a grueling…taking an infant on a plane ride was never an easy task…and an exhausting one. Arriving at one o'clock in the morning didn't help either. Greg Sanders was on hand to help them all transport their luggage and things to respective households. Nick watched Emily in quiet concern, noting that she seemed to be running on mere fumes now, energy nearly gone…_so frail, dear lord, how much more can she take before breaking?_

Taking the diaper bag from her nerveless fingers and gently picking up the sleeping baby, he cupped her elbow and led her out to the waiting vehicle. After strapping in the car seat he turned to give Greg the okay to drive.

"Good to go, Greggo. Thanks man, I'll owe ya one." He gave the younger man a tired smile. "I'll tell you everything in the morning okay?"

Greg gave his friend a grin. "No problems bud." He glanced in the rear view mirror at his two other passengers. "I don't know about you, but I think they're both kinda cute…that little one's a keeper for sure."

Nick grinned a full on Stokes grin. "Yep. I think they're both keepers, and I plan on doin' just that." His smile faded. "I just have to convince her to stay…"

Greg snorted. "Since when does the great and Almighty Nicholas Stokes have to _convince_ a woman to do anything?"

The look Nick gave him wiped the silly smile off of his face. "Oh…look man, I'm sorry…"

"No…no. Look, she…she has some issues right now. I can't get into it…it's…complicated…ahhh, damn it…" Nick didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell her story to everyone and anyone without her permission…it would be a breach of trust. "Please, Greg…don't ask questions yet. I will tell you some things, other things are best left for her to say."

Greg reached out a hand and placed it on his friend's shoulder in a gesture of understanding. "No worries pal. Anything you or she needs, just let me know."

Nick felt a rush of affection for the youth, remembering the day he first came to the lab. Greg was a spastic, young, freaky haired lab tech who'd not looked like much but could dazzle you with results. He was funny, sensitive and brave all in a friendly and loyal package. They'd begun hanging out almost at once and soon cultivated a deep and lasting friendship. Nick knew that once Greg knew Emily's circumstances, she would be in the best of hands.

They arrived at Nick's apartment complex at last. Unfolding himself from the seat, he immediately set about removing the infant and her things from the SUV. Greg gently shook Emily awake and softly informed her that they'd arrived at their destination. She blinked up at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, and he was struck by her innocence and unconscious beauty. He kindly helped her unbuckle herself and handed her off to his best friend. Slamming the door shut, he stayed and waited to make sure they went in safely, and then…signaling to indicate a return to traffic…he sped off into the night to return Catherine and Brass to his home.

Emily sat dazedly on Nick's couch as he prepared the guest bedroom for her and the baby. "It's clean, honey. I just need to put fresh sheets on…won't take but a minute."

She was beyond tired at this point…having reached a level of numbness that comes from pure unadulterated exhaustion. The kind that runs soul deep, that wasn't just physical in nature, but psychic as well. Her brain felt like it stumbled over itself if she tried to think about anything more complicated than sleep. Nick ambled out, holding out his hand to help her up. Dully she stared at him, not computing what he wanted her to do. Lifting her gently into his arms, he carried her into the bedroom and lay her on the smooth, soft sheets. Her eyes closed immediately upon hitting the pillow, her breath evening out in slumber.

He gazed down at her with tender adoration, whispering "I'm falling so deep in love with you, sweetheart…"

He undressed her carefully, trying hard not to awaken her…_she needs this rest, god…those circles under her eyes have gotten darker…_the stress she'd been under had taken an obvious toll. Pulling the down comforter up over her thin body, he pushed her hair back off her face and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, love…"

The baby was perversely wide awake at this point, making her little hungry grunts and trying to put her fists up to her mouth. "Hey, buttercup. You need some attention too, huh? Let's see about a snack for you, munchkin." Picking the little bundle up, he kissed her downy head and breathed in the fresh baby powder smell of her. Together they strolled out to the kitchen with the formula and bottles.

* * *

Nick woke a couple of hours later to find himself sprawled on his bed with the tiny infant faintly cooing beside him. She was a wee thing, dark brown hair already crowning a perfectly round head. Her small button nose was adorable on her pixie face with big round eyes that tried to focus on the colorful world around her. He reached out and lovingly stroked her exquisite cheek.

She'd captivated him from the first moment she'd taken a breath, to him it didn't matter one wit that another man was her biological sperm donor…Nick Stokes wanted the chance to be her daddy.


	11. Chapter 11

***On for the promised bonus chapter for all the waiting you've been doing...see I haven't forgotten the story. I love this story too much to leave it hanging! Enjoy...**

**_Rescue Me_**

**_Chapter 11_**

Emily woke after a night of vague and unsettling dreams. Unaccustomed to sleeping in, she was surprised to find the sun high in the sky already. Slipping into the most comfortable of her recently acquired wardrobe, she slowly made her way toward the delicious smells emanating from the kitchen. Entering on silent feet she was stunned at the sight she found. Nick moved competently between stove and refrigerator, gathering ingredients and producing the most amazingly mouthwatering aromas. As he worked he kept up a quiet monologue to her daughter who was attempting to follow the man with the gentle voice.

Unexpected tears choked her. _Why didn't I meet someone like you…oh, god…my life is such a mess. I need to leave…you don't need me screwing up your life._

Nick sensed her presence and looked up in time to see her eyes glisten. "Em…what's wrong?" He rushed to her side and gently pulled her to his chest, cradling her head under his chin. She clung to him with her thin arms, tears flowing freely, "I'm sorry…I didn't want to mess up your life…" her words shuddered to a halt.

"Oh…sweetheart…" he tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "You didn't mess my life up…darlin' you made it worthwhile." He rested his forehead on hers, "I've fallen in love with you, Emily Trenton, or whatever your name happens to be. _I love you._ I want the chance to be a part of your life and your daughter's life. Will you give me that?"

She drew back, shock turning into incredible joy. "You…you love _me_? But…but why?" He grinned, his eyes crinkling and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, sweetheart, I could get into that…but little pitchers have big ears…" he glanced at the tiny infant who was still waving her arms contentedly in her bouncy chair. "I wouldn't want to ruin her innocence." Eyes twinkling, he looked so pleased with himself that she laughed in spite of herself and he rejoiced at the sound. "Come on honey, let's eat. A good swift wind will blow you away, and the baby will want to eat soon; speaking of which, have you decided on a name for her yet? I like calling her Princess and Buttercup, but I'm thinking of something a little more…permanent?"

She smiled at that and nodded. "I was thinking about that night in the hospital when she was…taken. I'd like her name to be Nichole. Nichole Catherine…"

He felt tears gather behind his eyes, and emotion threatened to choke him. She was naming her daughter for him and Cath?

"Stokes." He whispered, moved beyond belief. She looked up in stunned response. "Yeah, I think that would be a perfect name…Emily and Nichole Stokes. Will you think about it?" She didn't know what to say. "Please, darlin', just think about it. No pressure, I promise." His eyes pleaded with her.

"Okay…I will."


	12. Chapter 12

***Please forgive the long time between updates. Problems with our router have caused headaches in uploading and files have been lost. I think I have a concussion from ramming my head against the wall! {0 _ow, ow, ow, ouch!_**

_**Chapter 12**_

Nick roped Mandy to sit with Emily and little Nikki while he went into the labs to have a meeting with Jim and Catherine to set up the sting that will finally get the son of a bitch husband of Emy's the justice he so richly deserved. They planned to let it leak that she was here, along with the child in hopes of luring him onto more familiar turf.

"The case against him will have to be airtight, son." Jim stated the facts baldly, with no sugar coating to sweeten the punch. "If we screw this pooch, he'll walk…and she's as good as dead." Catherine protested the crude remark, but Nick was strangely reassured…he knew Jim had the girls' interests firmly in hand and genuinely wanted to see this bastard hang by his balls, twisting in the wind.

It was a guy thing.

"How's she holding up, Nicky?" Cath showed honest concern for the frightened young lady they had only just met. "Most girls I know would've gone bonkers by this time…"

"She's a trooper, Cath. God, I've never met a braver person! The shit he's put her through and she never lost that spunk," here he just shook his head in amazement. "I'm tellin' you, she's the one…the one I've been looking for all these years, and it feels…fuckin' amazing!!" His smile stretched from ear to ear. "I've asked her to marry me…"

Jim stared, dumbstruck; while Catherine choked and sputtered, not knowing whether to laugh hysterically or just yell '**what the hell are you thinking**?'. She settled for a somewhat garbled "Excuse me, what?"

"I said, I asked her to marry me. It sorta just…popped out" he gave a rueful grin.

"Jesus, Nicky…working fast there, aren't you?" she felt as though she were on the edge of sanity… "And how did she react to this?" He didn't respond right away… "Nicky…?" She put an edge to her voice.

He had the grace to look adorably shame-faced. "Well…she didn't exactly jump at the idea…but she didn't shoot it down either." He hastily put in before she could remonstrate further. "She just…said she'd think about it."

"Oh, Nicky…" Catherine's face held a touch of pity for the stalwart officer. He put others first all the time, never once asking a thing in return…was it so awful to wish, just once, that he would get his wish for an adoring wife and loving family? She glanced at Jim, silently asking him to step in and save her.

Clearing his throat, the older detective interrupted, "That's all well and good, but if we can't catch this prick, all the gooey lovey dovey won't amount to a pile of shit. I've been doing some thinking about this and here's how I think we can play it…"

The talk turned to shop, and a plan was formed.

* * *

While Nick was gone Emily wandered the apartment, restless and edgy. Could she actually picture herself living here with this man, sleeping with him…bearing his children? All of the sudden a crushing sensation in her chest made it difficult to breathe, and her heart was pounding so hard it felt as though it would leap out of her chest. She broke out in a cold sweat and, whimpering, collapsed into a corner to make herself as small a target as possible for a monster that existed only in her mind.

At this particular moment, she wasn't cognizant of having a full out panic attack at the thought of being transferred from one man to another; after all, no matter how comfortable the surroundings, how kind the warden…a prison is still a prison.

* * *

After hashing out the details, Nick was summarily sent home to stay with Emily. "Keep them safe." Was his assignment from Catherine, and as far as he was concerned, that was what he wanted to do. Let the others handle the grunt work, he had more pressing matters to attend to…he was desperately afraid that his declaration this morning scared the shit out of her and she would be ready to flee. She was in for some major wooing, Nick Stokes style. The future Mrs. deserved the best, and by god, she was gonna get it.


	13. Chapter 13

***Please remember to review :D The plot bunnies are getting depressed and aren't mating as fast as needed for the storyline! Help! Encouragement for author needed quickly...don't delay, please review!!!**

Chapter 13

The days following turned into a restrictive routine. She was allowed out of the house only with an escort, usually Nick. While she couldn't complain that he was in any way less than a perfect gentleman, she chaffed at the invisible restraints. He never let her out of his sight, his eyes were always on her and Nikki, bringing back painful and frightening memories that threatened her very sanity if she let them in.

Nick sensed that something was wrong, he just didn't know how to get her to open up to him. She looked at him with such fear in her eyes, as though she were not seeing _him _but rather the bastard that did those awful things to her. Talking to her hadn't helped, she just closed up tight. That night, after bringing them home from the mall, he called Catherine for some advice.

"I don't know what to do Cath. It's all my fault, if I hadn't asked her to marry me…" his voice quavered for a moment and he stopped to get it under control.

"Nicky, stop. She's under a lot of stress right now…it was inevitable that she break sometime, you just need to be there for her when she comes to you. And she will come to you." Catherine's voice held conviction.

He took a deep breath. "Alright, I will." Talking with Catherine always made things clearer for him. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Nicky. Hey, how about I talk to her. I know what she's going through."

He'd forgotten that Catherine's first husband was an abuser as well, and Catherine was his favorite target. "That would be great! When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. You come in and work for me, and I'll sit with her and the baby."

"Sounds good. Thanks Cath."

* * *

The following afternoon Nick announced that there was a change in the schedule. "Jim needs me to look at some evidence, so Cathy is coming in to sit with you and Nikki."

"Nick, do I really need a babysitter? I'm not going to steal your valuables." She practically whined.

"Sweetheart, I trust you. I don't trust Roy. We've enticed him to show himself and I hope he does, but not at your expense. I will not put you or Nicci in harm's way." His tone was resolute and she knew that she had no say in the matter.

Truly she knew that he had her best interests at heart and that he was doing all he could to keep her safe. The only reason she hadn't run again was that she could feel his love like a warm blanket, wrapping itself insistently around her heart.

She was sitting on his couch feeding Nikki when Catherine arrived. Nick came down, fresh out of the shower, buttoning up his shirt and reaching for his harness. Checking his weapon, he greeted his co-worker with a chaste kiss on her cheek and swooped in on Emily with a much different one. She was breathless and flushed by the time he pulled away, lips damp from the dew of her plump pink mouth, his eyes burning with desire and love for her.

"Never forget that I love you. I would do anything to keep you safe…anything." She saw the truth of it in his eyes.

"Nick…I know. I…think that I…" she didn't know if she could say the words yet, if she even had the words for the emotions she felt for him. Instead, she fisted a hand in his shirt and pulled him to her for another kiss, passionate and slightly carnal. Surprised, Nick stumbled a little, then braced himself on the back of the couch and relaxed into the kiss…enjoying the sensation of her being in control.

Watching the byplay, Catherine gave a small smile…there may be something there after all… She sat next to Emily when Nick left and cooed over the baby. For the next hour they talked about babies and other things women talk about. Nicci began to cry and Emily put her down for a nap. After that Catherine began to notice a gradual tension developing in Emily. She couldn't sit still, she walked around the townhouse cleaning and straightening over and over again, practically vibrating with suppressed energy. Nicci felt her mother's fretfulness and was more fussy than usual. Catherine watched as Em grew more and more frustrated at her inability to calm her daughter.

"Sweetie, can I try? I really love babies and Lindsay is all grown up now…" smiling she held out her arms.

"Oh…sure. I can't think of why she is so fussy. Do you think she is sick?" her distress was palpable.

Catherine took the tiny infant from her mother and cooed as she snuggled her up to her shoulder. Patting the little bottom, she bounced gently and the small girl quieted immediately.

"I don't think she's sick. Kids pick up our emotions. When I'm stressed out, Lindsay tends to act up…at home and school. Nicci is just picking up on your distress. I'm calmer ergo she calms down."

Emily put her face into her hands and sank heavily into the sofa cushions. "Oh god, I can't take this anymore." The naked despair in her voice had Catherine gently placing the sleeping infant into the small bassinet and sat next to the distraught woman.

"Sweetie, tell me what's wrong." Catherine pulled her hands gently from her face to gaze into her eyes. "Talk to me, please. Nick is going crazy watching you, knowing how unhappy you are. He loves you both so much."

Emily looked deep into her eyes and saw the honest sincerity there. "I…I feel trapped here." She looked around the comfortable living room. "It's a warm and inviting place, but…a prison nonetheless. I can't go anywhere without telling someone, and I have a companion with me all the time! I know in my heart that it's different than what I had before…but it doesn't _feel_ any different. Am I making any sense?"

"Strangely enough, yes. This situation is bringing back unpleasant memories for you, but Emily, you won't be able to exorcise your demons by holding them in. You must talk about them…bring them out into the light. Don't be afraid to tell Nick…he's strong enough to handle anything." She squeezed Emily's hand gently. "Just…if you don't feel the same about him as he does about you…let him down soon, and gently. Don't string him along…please. He loves you, with all his heart. You would have a wonderful, loving and caring man."

"I know. I think…that is…I may be…feeling the same." Catherine grinned at the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh reeaaallly…do tell…" she teased. They settled in for a long talk.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"We've got a hit on His 'Honor' Roy Langston's credit card. It was used last night around midnight to purchase two one way tickets to McCarran Airport. The estimated arrival time is two o'clock this afternoon. According to the records, good ole Roy made the purchase himself." Greg bounced his leg as he tapped on keys to call up the info for Nick. "He's pulled out all the stops to find her…not that you made it all that difficult…"

Nick reacted to the note of censure in the younger CSI's voice. "Hey, we need to end this, Greggo. She needs closure to get through this. If this is how we can help her get that closure, than I will move heaven and earth to make it happen. Rest assured, I will keep her safe."

The look in his eyes confirmed something that Greg had thought."You're really in love with her, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Greg…I am." A huge grin split his face. "I'm completely nuts about both of them." He dropped his head, ruefully shaking it. "I want to marry her, be a father to Nikki. I hope she'll give me that chance. What terminal will the rat's flight be coming in on?" With that, they switched back to work mode and, along with Jim, set up a sting op to catch the son of a bitch before he ever got to Emily and Nicci.

* * *

The flight had been delayed and the undercover officers were restless as they waited to see who got off of the aircraft. Nick, wearing a ball cap and windbreaker, peeked inconspicuously around the sports section of the newspaper he was reading as the passengers began to disembark. Speaking quietly into his wrist unit, he instructed the others on where to stand. Watching closely, they searched the faces of each and every passenger that came off the plane. As the last of them greeted family and friends, Nick barked orders into the unit to see the flight manifest pronto.

"What the hell, Jim? Wasn't he supposed to be on the plane? Then where the fuck _is_ he?" at the other's response he growled, "Then we'd sure as shit better find him before he finds Emily, or you'll hope like hell you find him before I do!"

* * *

Catherine and Emily talked long into the afternoon, pausing only for a light supper around five and to feed and bathe Nikki. "Thank you Catherine, you have helped me clarify a great deal of things." Emily said to the older woman as they wrestled a wiggly infant into her nightclothes.

She looked slightly surprised, "Did I? Well, you're welcome…I think. What exactly did I help you clarify, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

Emily had a small smile on her face when her answer came. "Only what I had been thinking was truth for a long while now. Sometimes…sometimes we just need to be reminded of the simplest truths in life." At Catherine's puzzled look, she ruefully shook her head and gave a grin at her own enigmatic answer. "Never mind…"

"No, I…" Catherine began, when the sound of a solid thump came from the floor below. "Stay here…" her tone was urgent as she withdrew her holstered weapon and made her way silently down the stairwell. Emily grabbed the baby from the bed and hushed her, listening intently to the silence of the house. An uneasy dread crept over her as the minutes ticked by with no sign or sound from Catherine. Was she still in the townhome? What was the sound they'd heard? And more than that, where the hell was Nick when she needed him? Edging toward the bedroom door, she peered out into the hallway, trying to see if anyone were there.

Spotting no one, she ventured further, calling out softly "Catherine?"

A rock hard arm thrust itself around her neck, instantly cutting off air to her brain. A very familiar, very terrifying voice rasped hatefully into her ear, "Hello, wife." Squeeze, choke. "I've missed you." Squeeze, choke. He spun her around and got a good look at what she held in her arms.

"My, my, you have been keeping secrets…put it down."

"No…no, Roy, please…" God, she hated herself for begging.

"I said, put…it…down." His tone was infinitely reasonable, his eyes infinitely mad.

"Don't hurt her…Roy, please…God, don't hurt her…" she gently laid the babe on the comfortable sofa in the office/den that was the room he steered her into. Turning to face him she ran right into the right hook he threw directly at her face the moment the child was out of harm's way. His ham-sized fist cracked her cheek bone the instant the two connected.

"You miserable cunt…how dare you make a fool out of me?" He was practically spitting with rage as he continued to rain punishment down upon her like fire from an avenging god. She was forced to hear a veritable litany of the wrongs she had done during the time they were together and how he was a saint for all that he put up with when it came to her.

"Here's how it's gonna be. I'll take the child, and she'll be mine. You will come with me to be the nanny. She will not know you are her mother…if you give me any cause, any cause at all, I **will** kill you. No one will no where you are, no one will know how to find you…if you try to contact anyone, I will not only kill you…I will kill her as well. If you want her to live, come with me now."

Emily knew he meant every word he said. In her heart of hearts, she also knew that by agreeing to his terms, she would be signing her own death warrant…but after all, what choice was there really? In all those days of running, in all these days of hope with Nick…there was only one future for her.

Death.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15 **_

Jim and Nick poured over the flight manifest with a fine-toothed comb. A helpful attendant kept the passengers calm and clueless as to the reason for the delay in their departure from the lobby area of the main gate. The rest of the undercover team watched the people around them for unusual activity. A young officer, new to the force, noticed the one detail that Nick would remember forever. A young woman was hissing earnestly into her cell. While that in and of itself wasn't enough to garner attention, the conversation he overheard was.

"What do you mean, she's coming too? I told you I don't want her around! I don't care…kill the bitch…I'm only taking the brat because I have to, I'll be damned if I have to put up with your ex-wife! Don't you talk back to me…you need my money if you are going to succeed. I'll be there as soon as I can…I don't know, they are looking for something…it doesn't have anything to do with us. Where is Stokes' house? Okay, got it…" She suddenly caught sight of him sitting several seats over. "I gotta go. Bye."

She smiled flirtatiously at him and he smiled back. When she walked away, he got up and stretched, then sat back down and waited. Before long, a balding middle-aged man sat next to him with a paper. Opening it, he shielded his face and asked, "Something caught your eye?" "Yeah," came the reply, then the explanation.

* * *

The dashboard lights illuminated his handsome face as he handled the large sedan with ease. She could see him from her perch on the back seat, hands and feet trussed tightly enough to cut off circulation. The gag cut into her swollen cheek and one eye was beginning to close, but…the fear that had once paralyzed her when in his presence was…gone. When had it happened? When had he become less a supernatural being, capable of finding her no matter how well she hid, to just an ordinary man. A relentless man, yes, but also somehow…pathetic. Great waves of relief washed over her. His hold over her life, her psyche was weakening.

_Thank God…thank God…now, please just help me get out of here. I'll ask for nothing else, just help me get Nikki out of here._ As though she could read her mother's thoughts, the small baby began to fuss. Squirming slightly in her infant carrier, the child whimpered and screwed up her tiny face…batting the air with small fists. Completely ignoring the mewling cries, Roy continued driving along the dark desert highway.

* * *

The woman exited the airport parking garage in a classy two door Beemer. The shiny silver metal gleamed brightly in the full moonlight as they sped down the highway out beyond the city lights.

"Where the hell is she going?" Nick pondered. "I thought…" Abruptly he demanded that the young officer recount the overheard conversation.

"Hey…hey. Ease up Nick. Remember, Cat's still with her. This must mean he told her to meet him somewhere…" Jim's phone began to vibrate. Fishing into his jacket pocket while keeping one eye on the road, he answered with a curt "Brass…" The ensuing answer had him motioning for Nick to pull over to the berm. "Oh my god…how bad? Where is she? Ok, got it. Tell Pete to head over and keep me in the loop." He turned and looked at Nick, his normally hard cop eyes now positively glacial. "The sick son of a bitch has her. He got the drop on Cath, put her in Desert Palm Memorial with 105 stitches in her scalp. Let's find the fucker so I can thank him personally."

"You scare me sometimes…" said Nick, accelerating back onto the highway, the huge sedan soon catching up with the sleek two seater.

* * *

The ride was over before she knew it, the road turning bumpy and gravel pinging off bumper and wheel well. Turning her head, she craned a stiff neck trying to glimpse familiar landmarks. The baby had turned blessedly quiet within the last ten minutes…muttering a quiet hiccup once and a while. Roy made another turn and coasted to a stop, getting out and slamming the door, waking Nikki. She started to cry in earnest now, her little belly empty and wanting nourishment. Emily fought against her restraints, twisting her wrists until they bled and became slippery with the lubrication. Eventually she got the rope to ease just a fraction and she worked at it all the harder. Nikki's cries grew in pitch and her tiny face grew red with frustration. _I know sweetheart. God, baby, do I know. I'm trying…be patient, please Nikki. I love you, I love you so much…Nick, I'm so sorry… Catherine, oh please be alright…_ Thoughts raced through her head like frenzied bees in a flower shop. Still wriggling frantically, she failed to notice when Roy returned to the car.

She jumped when he abruptly opened the rear passenger door and, grasping her bare feet, pulled her roughly out of the vehicle. Having been tied up, she could not break her fall therefore she fell heavily to the ground, striking her head and adding numerous bruises to her already abused body. Lifting her, he slung her over his shoulder fireman style and carried her to what looked like an old western town. "Like it sweetheart? I sure hope so, because it's going to be your home for awhile. It is an old movie set that was built on an old mining town." His tone was one of excited anticipation. What was going on? "Before you bother your pretty little head too much over this…change in plans…let me set some things in place. The woman I plan to marry will not accept you in our house, and I need her money. So, to ensure that I get her, I have to get rid of you. But I cannot just kill you out right…no, you need to suffer as I have suffered. So, I have designed a plan just for you." Here he stopped and, shifting, set her on her feet. She noticed that they stood before a large stone well. "Welcome home my love." He spoke so gently that she looked at him uncomprehendingly. "I don't underst…" she began to stammer when suddenly she did. "No…oh my god, Roy, NO!" the last word was a scream as he hoisted her up and dropped her into the well.


	16. Chapter 16

***Thanks to all of you who have stuck it out with me through this story! I think it probably has one more chapter left...then it's done! (sob) I have really enjoyed this one, it was my first foray into a long television fanfic and it has taught me a lot about patience and perseverance...again, to all who have reviewed: YOU GUYS ROCK!!! **

**Thanks from the bottom of my heart.  
**

_**Chapter 16**_

The compact silver car turned onto a gravel and dirt road about thirty miles outside the city limits. Brass was on the phone clearing the red tape to make way for jurisdiction. Nick had long since turned off the headlights and was now using the full moonlight for illumination as he followed the woman through the darkness to some secret rendezvous. She came to a full stop outside an old time Saloon that looked as though it belonged on the set of a Western. The three officers eased out of the car and followed on silent feet. The woman went directly to the hotel/brothel, and seemed to be waiting for someone, frequently checking her watch and tapping her foot impatiently. Nick, Jim and the other officer hid and waited. Soon, a solitary vehicle made its way slowly down the main avenue of the 'town'. When it stopped in front of the Hotel, a man stepped out and sauntered over to the woman…where they promptly began passionately kissing and fondling. A small babe's cries could be heard in the car, and were summarily ignored by both parties. Nick felt the rage burn molten hot through his veins before freezing into ice water. He glanced at Jim, his eyes saying "Now?" and Jim's answered "Not yet."

The woman ripped her lips from Roy's and bitch-slapped him hard enough to split his lip. His head careened to the side and he snarled, "What the Fuck?!?"

"That's for trying to sneak one over on me, fool. Don't ever, ever do that again…or I may rethink the idea of another husband."

He sneered. "As if anyone else would have you…"

"You'd be surprised what a motivation five billion dollars can be…" her grin was positively feral.

He blanched at the idea that he could lose this. "Darling, I was merely thinking of my daughter."

"Yes, what to do, what to do? Well, we both know you didn't really want her, and she cramps my style…so I say let's get rid of her." She started toward the car, intent clear. "Where did you put Mommy's body?"

"I threw her down the well in the courtyard of the old manor. I suppose we could put the brat in with her. They may think she's run off again, after knocking a hole in the cop-lady's head. Are you sure this is wise? I still think…"

"That is your problem, dearest. You think too much. Do you really want a whining, sniveling infant cramping your style?"

"Well…no, but…" the conversation faded away.

Nick had heard enough, he started forward in a cop's crouch, staying out of sight for as long as possible; with Jim right behind, watching the younger man's back. The third officer stayed behind to radio in for immediate back-up. The two perps got into their vehicle and traveled slowly down Main Street toward the north end of town.

* * *

_Pain…a familiar companion in this life. She could feel the dry, dusty bottom of the deep well. Her leg was twisted at an odd angle, and she could feel several of her ribs were broken. Opening her eyes, she could only vaguely see the night sky visible in a perfect circle far above where she lay. Struggling to breathe through lungs now filling with blood and fluid, she began to cough spasmodically…sending arrows of agony shooting through her body with each paroxysm. Death hovered near…waiting his turn patiently…to rob her of her freedom and joy. _ Nick…Nikki…I love…you…

* * *

The two detectives followed the slow moving car easily, waiting for back-up on pins and needles. Not that it mattered, they were going to take these fuckers down, even if it meant their badges. Soon, it pulled onto the set of a lovely stucco mansion, the Spanish architecture in keeping with the wild beauty of the desert surrounding them. In the center of the U shaped house, lay a courtyard, and in the middle of the courtyard lay a stone well. Nick gestured toward the well, an icy hand squeezing his gut. He refused to think of Emily lying at the bottom, possibly broken beyond repair. Jim nodded, well aware of Nick's fears for he shared them. Roy stopped the car and, grabbing Nikki's car seat, pulled her out starting for the well. She was sobbing an exhausted and hungry cry that broke Nick's heart.

"Shut up, you little monster. I'll be happy to get rid of you. You whine too much, just like your bitch of a mother…" He had just gotten to the stone wall of the old water source when the woman walked up and called his name softly.

He turned, not suspecting a thing, and she shot him at point blank range…hitting him in the chest, then stomach, then groin. He fell to his knees after the first hit, folding over backwards and gently falling to his back, the infant carrier settling beside him on the stones. Nick stared in shock.

"You were going to bring that bitch into our home, and you didn't think I would care?" She stood over his bleeding body with a strange smile on her face. "You thought you could bring her spawn into our family with no consequences? For shame Roy…and now, they will know that you killed her and your daughter, then killed yourself. Classic murder/suicide. I of course will be the broken hearted fiancé." She laughed, a mocking semblance of joy, and began to swing the weapon toward the innocent baby girl.

With a cry of rage, Nick was out of hiding and upon her in an instant. Wrestling with her was difficult as, although he was stronger than and outweighed her, she fought with the nearly inhuman strength of madness. Jim rushed to his defense and grasped her arms, heaving them behind her, reading her the Miranda Rights as sirens were heard in the distance. As Jim took over the hysterical female, Nick checked Nikki quickly to ascertain if she suffered any outwardly obvious injuries. When she seemed to him to be the least of his worries at the moment, he gently stroked her cheek and told her he was going to check on her mom.

"Sweetheart, I know you're hungry, and scared. Be patient a little while longer ok?" To Jim's astonishment, the infant immediately calmed and stared up a Nick as though she were concentrating on every word. Nick went slowly to the opening of the deep well. Shining his powerful flashlight down into the darkness, he cried out at the sight that greeted him. Bending at the waist, he vomited off to the side, as an alarmed Jim dragged a struggling perp to the side and stared down at a horrific sight.

Emily lay in a pool of blood, eyes closed and legs bent at a hideous angle. Bones protruded from compound fractures in both limbs and the blood came from there. _God, there was so much blood…an artery must have been severed._ Nick straightened and said in an unsteady voice, "I'm going down."

"Nick…I don't think…" Jim began.

"What if that were Cath?" came the passionate reply. Jim sighed. Nick had him on that one. "Go…but be careful. And take the first aid kit with you…just in case…in case…" he faltered and had to clear his throat.

The woman laughed. "I hope the bitch is dead! Stupid whore…what, were both of you screwing her? God, she does get around…" Nick's fist plowed into her face, knocking her on her ass. "Hey! You can't do that! That's police brutality…you saw that…say something!" She turned to Jim with blazing eyes.

"I'm sorry, miss. I'm afraid you didn't see that rock hang overhead. I'll make sure I warn you next time."

"Why you motherfucker…"

"Language, please my dear. I do hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth." Jim's smile was positively crocodilian.

At that moment several cop cars and ambulances careened to a halt beside them. Nick commandeered some repelling rope and prepared to go into the well. A paramedic with rock-climbing experience prepared to come as well. They made sure the equipment held sure then began the slow descent into the darkness.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Nick pushed himself away from his desk with a sigh. He was going to miss this place…and these people. Smiling, he brought back memories of Grissom and the last time he walked through these halls. God, where had all the years gone? Now, Gris and Sara were the proud parents of twin girls who ran circles around them…and their life was all the richer for it. Jim and Cath presented Lindsay with a baby brother just three years ago, much to her embarrassment…Jim took over for Conrad when he retired…and all were very happy with the arrangement. Now, life just had to go on. He took a photograph of a thin, brown haired girl and a small baby in his hands. A tear wound its way down one cheek until patiently brushed away by one big hand.

"Ah…my Em. God, darlin' I miss you so much." His voice was a ragged whisper of sound, barely heard.

He had to leave the memories here in this place, all the anguish, all the pain. It was time for new beginnings, a fresh new start. He looked at his watch…god, he'd have to rush or he'd never make his flight…!

* * *

"Gramma, Gramma…is he here yet? Is he?" the impish five year old face looked up at her with dark brown eyes the color of coffee and sparkling with impatience.

She laughed and hugged her soft body close. "Soon…soon. The announcement for unboarding just went out young lady! Give him a chance to get down here."

She too was looking for her tall handsome son, fresh from Las Vegas…finally home, where he belonged. She had given up on that hope for so many years, until that long ago trip to the Rocky Mountains, when he fell in love with the young woman who gave him hope for the future…

"Look, gramma…look! Its him! Daddy! Daddy!" her joyous shouts rang across the airport like the wings of angels.

Nick's face was split into a huge grin and he dropped his carryon to swing his daughter up into his arms. "Nikki! Boy, howdy…I missed you girl! You sure are a sight for sore eyes! Hey, Mama…" he listened to their cheerful chatter all the way to the baggage claim where they gathered up his luggage and trooped out to the SUV to head back to the Ranch.

Driving up the long, winding road toward the main house Nick stopped off at the stables to let Nikki play with the puppies, then he went on up to the house to drop off his things.

Coming in through the kitchen, he heard a soft voice say "Nick, is that you?" and his face lit up with a tender smile.

"Yeah, baby. It's me…how you feelin'" he walked into the spacious living room and found her, seated in an old antique rocker, her pregnant belly stretched taut over two legs in leg braces, crutches at her side.

Her smile, however, was warm and sweet, and happy. "He's been restless, but other than that I'm feeling really good…ready to be pampered by my husband though…"

"Well, look who's being saucy? I'll have you know that I am in the mood for pamperin' my wife."

And he swung her up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. Gently he lay her on their king-sized bed and unbuckled the straps of her leg braces, gently drawing them off of her legs.

"Emily…my love…" Their eyes remained locked, neither looking away, in either embarrassment or pity, as he undressed her scarred body lovingly, tenderly. She offered herself to him with abandon, loving him with a fierceness that belied the horror she had endured at another's hand and together they reached a pinnacle of joy that could only be obtained through the peace that comes from a perfect union of souls.


End file.
